


ancient - junhao

by xuminglao (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xuminglao
Summary: xu minghao. son of the emperor of china.and wen junhui, a ordinary farmer, who "accidentally" went into the palace that's protected by thousands of guards.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 1





	ancient - junhao

junhao fan fic.

xu minghao son of the emperor of china,

The Tang Dynasty is China's largest and most powerful dynasty in today's history and is the golden age of China.

the last name Xu being known world everywhere, and the owners, THE Xu family. being the most powerfulest and respected names in history.

The population of the Tang Dynasty is 80 million people, enabling it to completely dominate their neighbors.

They were respected all over the world. with unlimited money and unlimited power.

but did one certain Xu minghao like that power?

and what happened when a farmer named wen junhui when he "accidentally" went into a powerful territory by the most respected people in history?

**Author's Note:**

> based on a dream I had about junhao but woke up then I tried continuing the dream but couldn't, so I wrote this fanfiction to satisfy myself lol.


End file.
